


santa baby.

by starpuke



Series: troublemakerz [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, drunk texts happen briefly, lipstick.... happens, set in a gang au, sunwoo and changmin are inseparable tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starpuke/pseuds/starpuke
Summary: conflicting schedules seem to ruin Christmas, but 12am is the best time to celebrate anything, right?





	santa baby.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [springup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springup/gifts).



> merry Christmas! this isn’t my first time writing a fanfic but this is my first time posting it heree,.. this is for my good friend hannah, pls don’t try understanding the timeline... it’s all over the place. everyone is the same age as irl! astro is it’s own gang that adopted tbz! they live together kinda

 

when it came to the holidays changmin was... festive. sunwoo, on the other hand, was not. he didn’t hate Christmas or anything, like eric might accuse him of. he just didn’t go all out. changmin did, hence whytheir room bore a small Christmas tree in the corner, and lights around the headboard of the bed. sunwoo let changmin decorate as much as he wanted, because it made his boyfriend happy.

——

sunwoo rolled over, reaching his arm out for his bright counterpart. he came up empty.

“changmin?” he grumbled through a thick layer of sleep.

no response came. he lifted his head, with much difficulty, and looked around the dark room.

“min?” he yawned.

a couple moments of silence passed, then sunwoo gave up. his head fell back onto the pillow, falling back asleep almost immediately.

 ——

sunwoo stretched out, blinking sleep from his eyes. he fully woke up a few moments later. he blinked and found that the room continued to be empty. sunwoo picked up his phone from his night stand, squinting at the bright screen.

[7:34]☀️: changmin i miss u <3

[7:50]uWu: aw!!! babie i miss u too.

[7:51]uWu: i'll be home soon ok <3

[7:57]uWu: ok i think ur sleeping again!!! sleep well my sunnnn!

two minutes prior, sunwoo had curled up next to the pillow that changmin used, and fell asleep again slowly.

__

changmin stared longingly at the window display, his mouth hanging open. younghoon stood next to him, looking in a much cooler way.

“dude, why are you even looking? we do not have enough money for anything in this store.” juyeon

“we can’t even afford to window shop.”

“but i have to get this for sunnie.” changmin pouted.

“are you willing to steal it directly from the store?” younghoon raised an eyebrow.

 "perhaps i am."

——

chanhee wiped his brow with his wrist and grumbled out a curse.

“why are we dyeing your hair? why do i have to do it?”

hyunjoon shrugged, not even glancing up from his phone.

“sangyeon is taking me on my first 'official job' with him, and you’re the only one home.”

“sunwoo is home.”

“you’re the only person conscious.” hyunjoon shrugged.

chanhee made a strangling motion behind hyunjoon, clenching his jaw. he scooped a handful of black hair dye and started running it through the annoyingly blonde hair that hyunjoon currently sported.

“guess who's home!”

the door swung open, revealing changmin, younghoon, and juyeon. they held three bags each.

“changmin got sunwoo a–“ younghoon started.

“that’s fantastic. i don't care. sunwoo is passed the fuck out and i promised him that i wouldn’t wake him up, so keep it down." chanhee grumbled,

——

“sunnie!"

“sunshine...?”

“sunwoo! wake up!"

sunwoo pulled his pillow over his head and groaned.

“hnn.. ‘ive more minutes...”

changmin crawled onto the bed, draping himself over sunwoo.

“it’s 2.”

“am?”

“pm.”

sunwoo turned his head.

“you let me sleep until 2 in the afternoon?”

changmin gave him a cheeky smile.

“maybeee...”

sunwoo tucked his head under his arm, smiling dumbly to himself.

“thanks... i guess."

changmin rested his chin on sunwoo’s shoulder, after kissing his head. sunwoo shifted over, causing changmin to fall next to him in bed. sunwoo draped his arm over his waist and pulled him close. changmin giggled cutely as sunwoo pressed a lazy kiss to his temple.

“you goin’ back to bed?” changmin mumbled softly.

“mmhm.. didn’t sleep well.” sunwoo turned his head to look at changmin.

“why, baby?”

“you weren’t there.” sunwoo mumbled.

changmin smiled lovingly, his cheeks flushing up.

“shut up. sleep now.” he mumbled, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

sunwoo obeyed, fluttering his eyes shut and slowly falling back to sleep with his head tucked under changmin's chin.

\---

[3:45pm]☀️: why do u keep leaving <\3

[4:59] uWu: it’s a surprise!!!!!! keep sleeping

[5:00] ☀️: ive been sleeping for over 12 hours

[5:00] ☀️: r u xmas shopping

[5:15] uWu: shh❗️❗️❗️❗️

[5:16] uWu: sleep

——

[7:15pm] ☀️: ur never coming home r u..

[7:15pm] ☀️: on xmas even

[7:16pm] ☀️: hm

[7:17pm] ☀️: if u come home like now, I’ll kiss u

[7:20pm] ☀️: fuck u too then. im going out on a job.

[8:20pm] uWu: NO!!!!!! im about to come home 

[8:21pm] uWu: babie im SORRY.

[8:39pm] ☀️: hm. im already out. be safe without me please.

[8:40pm] uWu: please be safe on the job!!!!!! it wont be Christmas without you!!!!

\---

changmin sat in the middle of younghoon's bed, humming along to a Christmas song. he neatly wrapped a box of chocolates, and set it to the side.

“who’s this for, min?” sangyeonasked through a mouthful of cereal.

“sunwoo!”

“and this one?”

“sunnie!”

“what about all these?”

“for mister kim sunwoo!”

sangyeon swallowed and blinked owlishly at changmin.

“wow.. he’s lucky.”

changmin nodded happily.

“he is! and so am i.”

sangyeon chuckled and patted changmin’s head, keeping his touches light but loving.

“glad you guys are doing well.”

\---

changmin rested his chin in his hand, dramatically pouting.

“he’ll be back, changmin.” eric reassured.

“but when, eric? it’s been hours..” changmin whined.

eric shrugged in response. a massive majority of his concentration on the tv in front of him.

“are you watching fucking figure skating?” hyunjoon snorted from the kitchen.

“yes. fuck you.” eric flipped him off without looking, his eyes anxiously waiting for the final score.

changmin draped himself over jacob's arm chair and sighed, pulling sunwoo’s sweater tighter around himself. he dejectedly watched figure skating along with eric. he buried his nose into the sweater to squash down the longing for sunwoo.

\---

[9:30pm] uWu: hholy fuvkin shit

[9:30pm] uWu: sunnnwoooo!!!!!!!!!

[9:30pm] uWu: binnnnie is so genorus.. ,,

[9:31pm] uWu: ****generous

[9:31pm] uWu: im such a dümbie

[9:31pm] uWu: i luuuuuuuv u

[9:35pm]☀️: as much as i Love these cute texts, are you drunk?

[9:36pm] uWu: i Dont Think so?????

[9:38pm] uWu: this is eric. he’s really fuckin drunk. he’s in #real emo hours rn because of youre gone. (changmin hyung is he, if i wasn’t clear..)

[9:50pm] ☀️: tell him I’ll be home soon.

[9:50pm] ☀️: and to sober up. he’s annoying when drunk.

——

changmin whined into sunwoo’s pillow, stretching out and burying his face deep into his blankets. his head pounded as laid there, his whole body sore. he yawned and pouted.

“sunnieee…” he whined into the empty room.

he got no response from the vast darkness, causing him to huff and pull the blankets tighter around him. he took a deep breath and relaxed slowly, the smell of sunwoo lulling him. changmin slowly, very slowly, dozed off.

——

[12:45am] ☀️: open the door

[12:45am] ☀️: changmin

[12:46am] ☀️: fucking fine.

——

sunwoo dropped his duffel bag by the front door, metal clanging together noisily. he kicked the snow off his boots, and brushed it off the top of his head.

sunwoo dragged his feet down the hall to his room. his body ached from the job he has finished moments before, but his heart felt light and giddy at the thought of surprising changmin. he carried his duffel bag over his shoulder, the raggedy bag filled with gifts he had hastily wrapped, and a few miscellaneous items.

he peeked into his room, flicking on the lights. he looked around. his heart warming at the sight of the piles of presents scattered around his room.

“sunnie…?” a tired voice croaked from underneath the blankets.

“mmhm.. im home, changminnis.” he whispered.

changmin sat up, his hair sticking every which way, and his eyes barely opening. he smiled dumbly at his boyfriend after giving him a once over.

sunwoo stood there in a santa suit. the cheap costume way too big on him, and currently bearing blood splatters. his cheeks were rosy from the cold, and he was shivering slightly.

“merry Christmas.” he whispered.

changmin held his arms out for his boyfriend, demanding the hug he’s been craving for hours.

sunwoo chuckled, dumping his bag and crawling onto the bed. he crawled up to changmin and kissed him soft, his eyes fluttering shut. changmin wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled sunwoo on top of him, wanting to warm the younger boy up.

“santa babyyy..." changmin giggled.

“mm yes, my love?”

“ive been an awful good boy this year..”

sunwoo laughed lightly. he stroked his thumb over changmin’s cheek.

“go on..”

“even though i’ve been so good, i decided to get you a present! well, a few presents. can we open one right now?”

sunwoo yawned and shrugged.

“i don’t see why not. it is technically Christmas morning.”

changmin brightened up and scrambled off the bed, immediately looking for the most important gift.

he found it quickly, holding two small, wrapped tubes behind his back.

“okay.. these looked really really really pretty in the window, but i know for a fact that they’ll look even prettier on you.”

sunwoo raised an eyebrow and sat up on his elbow. changmin handed the small gifts to his boyfriend, smiling widely. sunwoo carefully started peeling off the tape, making sure not to wreck any of the wrapping paper.

“oh my... god.”

the wrapping paper fell from the gift. in sunwoo’s hands sat two tubes of lipstick, one a dark red colour, while the other was a soft pink. sunwoo’s cheeks slowly turned a similar shade of pink.

“do you like them..?” changmin bit his nail nervously.

“yes! yes, of course, changmin. im just shocked. these must have cost a fortune.” sunwoo frowned

“don’t worry about it! do you wanna try them out, santa?”

sunwoo chewed on his lip, staring at the two colours. he nodded after a moment of consideration. changmin grinned and crawled into sunwoo’s lap.

“im excited to see how you look in them." changmin mumbled, kissing sunwoo's cheek.

——

sunwoo groaned and rolled over. he relaxed once he found changmin, hooking his leg over the elders hip and pulling him close.

“you’re so pretty..” changmin mumbled, sounding breathless.

he brushed his fingers gently over sunwoo’s features.

“mmm… nooo.. im handsommme..” sunwoo slurred through sleep.

“nooo... with this much lipstick on, you’re very pretty.” changmin whispered.

sunwoo laid there quietly, his cheek smushed against his pillow. dark lipstick was smudged across his lips, chin and neck. changmin laid next to him, lipstick smudged across only his mouth. he brushed hair out of sunwoo’s face.

“merry christmas, changminnie. i love you.” sunwoo mumbled, lazily patting changmin’s head.

“i love you so much more.” changmin smiled softly.

sunwoo yawned, cuddling closer to changmin. he lazily traced shapes into his arm, deciding to stay awake for his boyfriend.

“i got you so many gifts..” changmin whispered.

“you didn’t have too..” sunwoo pouted. “i only got you a few.”

“and i will love them all. but, i got you so many because you’ve done such a good job taking care of me, even though you’re so young.”

sunwoo snorted.

“shut up, ‘m not even that young..”

changmin rolled his eyes, lightly shoving sunwoo’s head.

“let me do things for you, santa baby.”

sunwoo relaxed and nodded, humming.

“do something for me. go back to bed, okay? you’re tired.” sunwoo mumbled.

“fineeee..” changmin huffed.

he cuddled closer to the younger, tucking his head under his chin and wrapping his arms around his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’d like to yell at me about how BAD this was, hit me up on twitter @TBZMOMAGER.


End file.
